


Fury's aftermath

by Micte



Series: A lost dimension [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Mako Mori Lives, alternative universe, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: His mind was stuck in that moment, repeating Nate’s last words over and over again…





	Fury's aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Fix It AU Timeline:
> 
> http://lizteph.tumblr.com/post/172427381307/lizteph-so-this-is-how-i-would-fix-pacific-rim
> 
> This is supposed to be after Obsidian Fury attacks and kills Nate.

Jake couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. His mind was stuck in that moment, repeating Nate’s last words over and over again… The echo of that memory blocked away the sound of Mako entering his room. He didn’t even blinked when she laid by his side on the floor of his room. 

It wasn’t until he felt her hand slipping into his that he found his voice, “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“You need me here.” 

Jake sniffed before speaking, “They need you for… for the voting.”

 

“I voted yes for the drones.” The news made him turn to her, “We are going after him.” 

 

“Good,” He said, sitting up while rubbing his face, “I… It should be me. I owe it to Nate.” 

Mako pushed herself up slowly and she let one hand fall over his shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault, Jake.”

 

The boy let out a pitiful, weak laugh and he looked one more time directly at the lights on the ceiling, “I ruin everything, always.” He closed his eyes and Mako didn’t say anything when she saw the tear leave his eyelashes, “If I had stayed… we would have been better prepared…” 

He trailed off and let his body fall over until his head found Mako’s shoulder and then he let the tears out as quiet as possible.

 

“I know the pain you are feeling,” Mako said softly while rubbing his back with her hand, “I felt it too, during my first drift with Raleigh.” Jake tensed at the mention of her husband and he remembered how he used to wonder how awful it must have been… and now he knew. “It will be easier with time,” Mako continued and her voice sounded harder than before, “but right now I need you to be strong. You have work to do.” 

Was she talking about… ?

 

“Oh Mako, please…” Jake lifted his head and quickly wiped his eyes before angrily looking at his sister. 

 

“They are your responsibility, Jake. They need you.” 

 

He shook his head as he pulled away from her touch, “Those kids need Nate…” 

 

“Jake.” 

 

“Look. I can’t think about them right now, okay?” 

 

“War is hard. Sometimes we don’t get time to grieve. Sometimes we have to honour the people we lose with actions.”

He remained silent for a moment and she didn’t interrupt his thinking. She was patient and unstoppable at the same time. Sometimes he wished to be more like her.  

 

“I don’t know if I can do it alone.” 

 

“You won't do it alone.” 


End file.
